


When Winter Turns to Spring

by yukkikore



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkikore/pseuds/yukkikore
Summary: When Baz recalls his first year at Watford, he is overwhelmed by a cold, unsettling loneliness.(or, a brief rumination on warmth, love, and birthdays, through the eyes of Baz Pitch)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	When Winter Turns to Spring

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first ao3 fic! its super short, i was going to make it longer, but this felt really complete as is, so i decided to just post it. i hope you enjoy this fluffy little snowbaz drabble :D

When Baz recalls his first year at Watford, he is overwhelmed by a cold, unsettling loneliness.

He remembers unpacking his things on that first day, laying out his neatly folded trousers on his bed, painfully aware of the eyes digging into his back. Simon sat on his own bed on the other side of the room, clutching a bright red rubber ball in one hand. He had nothing to unpack, nothing to do but sit and stare as Baz hung his jumpers on hangers, and slipped them into his closet beside the school-issued uniforms, matching the ones hanging in Simon’s mostly empty closet.

Baz tried not to turn around, tried not to look at the disheveled boy who had been cast as his roommate for the next seven years, he tried not to think about him. But Simon was impossible to ignore. Not like a neon sign on a bustling street at night, that catches your eye by accident and sears it’s imprint painfully into your brain, but like a candle on a cake, that draws in all the light in the room, that dances mesmerizingly in front of you to the rhythm of Happy Birthday.

What a horrible song.

Penny and Simon sing it to him eight years later. Baz is nineteen, and for once the melody doesn’t sound so grating. Simon sings it out of tune, his voice is scratchy and unpracticed, but it sounds so much better than his step mother’s, which was always so smooth and forced. 

Penny pushes the store-bought cake towards him and Baz blows out the candles. They eat, all three of them together, something Baz hasn’t given a second thought to in months. Penny goes on and on about this tv drama she’s been following that she claims to hate, Simon listens as best he can, but gets lost and keeps interrupting to ask questions. Penny throws insults at Baz which he easily deflects back to her, and Simon touches Baz casually and frequently, and Baz melts into it every time.

Later that night, Baz curls up beside Simon in bed, it’s technically Simon’s, but Baz sleeps in it more often than he does his own, and tonight it’s dressed with Baz’s sheets, not Simon’s. He brought them from his own apartment the week before, said Simon’s weren’t soft enough. Baz said they could just use them whenever he slept over. He hadn’t gone home since then. All three of them knew the sheets were just an excuse, but no one really said anything.

Baz twists his fingers through Simon’s curls, revelling in the feeling of Simon’s own hand laying against the end of his spine. They’re close enough that Baz can feel the heat radiating from Simon’s body. He can’t help but curl in closer, pressing his nose into Simon’s neck, bringing their bare chests flush.

Simon shifts and wraps his arm around Baz’s neck, pressing his lips into the top of his head. Simon asks him what he wished for when he blew out the candle. Baz reprimands him, telling him with a tired voice that his wish wouldn't come true if he revealed what it was. Simon just laughs into Baz’s hair. It sends a shiver down his spine.

In all honesty, Baz didn’t wish for anything. He just looked into the fire and thought of Simon.


End file.
